1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a channel selector arrangement for selecting one received signal from a predeterminable number of received signals.
The invention further relates to a fixed radio station as well as a radio transmission system comprising such a channel selector arrangement.
Such a channel selector arrangement may be used, for example, in a radio transmission system which is formed by a plurality of receivers installed at different locations in a receiving area. Each of these receivers is provided for receiving a radio signal transmitted by a mobile station such as, for example, an aeroplane. The radio signals are received by a given number of receivers and can be transmitted to a central station. In the central station they are combined, i.e. the given number of received signals are transformed into a single output signal. For example, the "best" received signal branch is selected as the output signal.